Dipper's best summer
by 4bitfanfictions
Summary: Dipper wishes for something that will change 2 lives drastically.
1. Chapter 1

**3RD PERSON POV:**

Finally! Dipper Pines was 18! He'd just blown out his birthday candles.

"What'd you wish for, Dipping Sauce?" asked Wendy Corduroy.

Wendy was the love of Dipper's life for 6 whole years. He couldn't get her out of his head. Wendy was... Let me let Dipper explain how he saw Wendy.

**DIPPER'S POV:**

Wendy looked the same as always. Beautiful. She wore her everyday green flannel shirt with her tight jeans and muddy boots. Her hair fell down to just barely past her hips. Her emerald green eyes were, as always, easy to get lost in.

I tried to remember what it was Wendy had asked me. I daringly went with the first answer that I thought of.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a wish" I said as I weighed the possibilities of me having answered the wrong question.

By the look on her face, I could tell that's what she asked.

**WENDY'S POV:**

He answers like that every year! I wonder what it is he wished for.

"C'mon Dip!" I replied "Why do you say that every year?"

"Because secret wishes have a better chance of coming true" said the 18 year old Pines twin.

He patted the part of his jacket that he always kept the book.

_After 6 years. He still has it... _I thought to myself.

Dipper nodded as if he had read my mind.

Then, I wondered... _What if he actually can read my mind by using a method from his book...Nah... Probably just an easy thought to guess._

**DIPPER'S POV:**

I thought about my wish as I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I was more excited than usual. You'll know why soon.

**3RD PERSON POV:**

Just yesterday, Dipper's wish was this:

_I wish, starting tomorrow, that Wendy will have the same feelings for me as I do for her._

**DIPPER'S POV:**

I ran downstairs to see that everybody had shown up for work that day. Soos, Grunkle Stan, Mabel...

And, of course, Wendy.

Something unusual happened right then and there. Wendy looked up from her magazine to say "Good Morning" to me as she usually did, but she seemed to get almost lost in thought. She didn't stare for long though. She then shook her head and said "Good Morning, Dip" as she found reality away from my eyes again.

I knew exactly what was happening...

**WENDY'S POV:**

I heard Dipper coming down the stairs. He seemed a little happier than he normally does.

_He's probably just excited that he's finally 18, _I thought to myself.

I looked up to say good morning to the now taller-than-me Dipper Pines, but something strange happened.

I looked up and my stomach did a backflip. I got lost in Dipper's eyes, which, might I add, looked much more beautiful than normal. His whole figure seemed more attractive. His, now a bit longer, hair, his brown eyes, his hat, his vest. He was the same as 6 years ago, yet slightly different.

**Anybody who reads this, please do leave a review. If I should even bother with a second chapter, tell me. Tell me if it's a good story, a bad one, or an utter piece of shit so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Chapters in one day! I haven't gotten any comments, but I'm continuing anyway!**

**WENDY'S POV:**

I decided that I was just tired and waved off the feeling. I shook my head and said,

"Good morning, Dip."

**3RD PERSON POV:**

Grunkle Stan finished business for the day. He asked Wendy, Soos, Dipper, and Mabel to clean up and lock up. They agreed reluctantly.

"WENDY!" Manly Dan Corduroy called in the distance

"Oh man! I gotta go..." said the copper-haired girl of Dipper's dreams.

"Later Wendy!" yelled the twins and Soos.

"Later Dorks!"

Soos and the Pines twins locked up. Soos went home and Dipper and Mabel went to bed.

**WENDY'S POV:**

"Goodnight dad," I yelled down my hallway.

"Goodnight Wen- OW! WHO PUT THAT CEILING THERE?!"

I roared with laughter. "You did dad!" I yelled down the hall to the angry lumberjack rubbing his head.

My dad thought I went to sleep, but, instead, I stayed up thinking about my feelings for Dipper.

_He seemed so different this morning,_ I thought. _He was just... more attractive._

Just then, I got a text from Dipper.

You awake, Wendy?

Of course I replied

Yeah...

We texted for at least an hour while my stomach jumped up and down.

I think I'm gonna sleep now, Wendy

I was upset, but I needed sleep too.

See you at work 2 morrrow

Good night, Wendy

Night dork

And that ended our conversation. I changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. I put my hat on my nightstand, took a sip of water, laid down, and closed my eyes.

**THE NEXT MORNING:**

**WENDY'S POV (CONTINUED):**

I got up to my alarm at 7:00, got dressed, put on my hat, ate breakfast, stuck my name tag on, said goodbye to my family, and ran to the home of the Man of Mystery.

I couldn't find Dipper anywhere, so I went up to the roof, and, sure enough, he was there. Sun bathing with a bag of Doritos and a Pitt Cola.

He lifted his sunglasses "Oh hey Wendy"

"Hey dork."

I sat down next to him started to get nervous.

_Oh no... _I thought.

I knew he liked me by hint of many a mistake. He always whispered about it and Soos, one time, even said "That's good for Dipper because he has a giant crush on... You...calyptus trees! The kid loves Eucalyptus trees! Saved it!"

I scooted closer to him.

"Sorry again about Robbie."

I was a bit taken aback.

"It's fine"

"No. It's not fine. He doesn't deserve someone like you. You're too smart and beautiful for him."

We both blushed, but we didn't care.

**DIPPER'S POV:**

Wendy blushed

She finally spoke after a couple of moments of silence, "Thank you."

"No problem"

"So how's being 18?

"The BEST!"

"Isn't it?

We laughed.

"You like me, don't you Dipper...?" Wendy asked

I suddenly got nervous

"Well...I-I"

Then, Wendy did something I will never forget. She grabbed me and cut me off with a kiss. My eyes popped open out of surprise, but soon closed. I pushed back softly.

**WENDY'S POV:**

Yep. I did it. It seemed like the perfect moment. He thought I was going to reject him, and then I kissed him.

At first I thought he was going to pull away, but he pushed onto my lips softly.

It was perfect.

It was his slippery tongue that made me moan.

I slid my fingers through his hair as we kissed. He cupped the back of my neck.

_Is this his first kiss? _I thought... _He's really good at it!_

"Let's go somewhere where we can be alone," I said.

He took my hand and showed me to the secret room. We walked in and he locked the door.

He led me to the plain bed and sat down. I followed in his action and sat next to him.

I finally decided to ask him.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked.

"I would love to be your boyfriend" he whispered.

He pulled me in and kissed me even more passionately than before.

It became almost a competition between us.

_**Who could outmatch the other's tongue**_

At one point, he kissed me so passionately that I had to moan.

When we finally pulled away, I asked, "Dipper... Why'd you lock the door?"

He winked and whispered, "Because I'm 18 now..."

**It gets intense in the next chapter. I'm about a quarter of the way done with chapter 3, and I just started chapter 4. Chapter 3 should be out by tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DIPPER'S POV:**

We pulled away and Wendy asked a question...

"Dipper, why did you lock the door?"

I winked and said "Because I'm finally 18"

Wendy blushed, "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm sure. How about you?"

"Well..."

**WENDY'S POV:**

_I'm ready, but should I tell him I'm a virgin? _I thought.

"Well... I'm a virgin..." I said quietly

"I just turned 18 2 days ago" Dipper chuckled

"True"

"Are you ready, Wendy?" Dipper asked?

"Ready as I'll every be..." I replied

"We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable"

"No. I'll do it. I'm ready"

Dipper kissed me and I kissed back. Dipper was unbelievably good at kissing. I couldn't help but moan when he kissed me.

He started to unbutton my flannel shirt turning me on even more. After removing my flannel, he removed my white tank top, leaving me with a bra on. He took off my jeans, leaving me completely in my underwear. He kissed me again and I moaned again. I took off his hat, shorts and shirt.

"You're sure you still want to do this" he asked

"Yes," I said, seriously.

He proceeded to take off my bra and panties while I took off his underwear. We nodded in agreement. I astonished at how large a penis Dipper had. I was getting hornier by the second. I started to suck him. He had a bit of honey taste. I wanted to get all I could out of this.

**DIPPER'S POV:**

I was surprised at how passionate Wendy was. I was biting my tongue to avoid squealing. Wendy pulled away and sat on the bed, legs spread out. I went over and kissed her and stuck two fingers in her vagina. I pushed in and out while Wendy moaned.

"Oh! Dipper!" Wendy moaned.

I pulled my fingers out and plunged my erection into Wendy.

Wendy screamed with delight. For once, I felt in control.

"Dipper! Don't stop!"

I pushed in and out faster and faster as time went on. Luckily for Wendy, I didn't want to stop.

**More Dipper x Wendy in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! I'm back for more Dipper x Wendy!**

**WENDY'S POV:**

Now THIS was fun.

I was getting my virginity taken, and BOY! I was enjoying it!

Not only was I having sex, I was doing it with someone I would never think of doing it with.

Dipper Pines.

"Oh! Dipper!" I moaned

He was pushing in and out faster and faster by the second.

We were in the secret room, the door was locked, Mabel was at Candy's house with Grenda, Stan was at the store, and Soos was sick that day. This moment was not going to get interrupted.

**DIPPER'S POV:**

I couldn't believe it.

I was having sex with Wendy Corduroy, the girl of my dreams for six years.

It felt good to be in control.

"Oh! Yes!" Wendy moaned. "Faster!"

I kissed Wendy as we continued our fun.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

**DIPPER'S POV (CONTINUED):**

"That... was amazing!" Wendy said in the most joyful state of mind possible.

"Yeah," I said, "It sure was."

We left the secret room and went back up to the roof once we were fully dressed.

"Think we should tell Stan?" Wendy asked.

"Nah," I replied. "We'll tell him later."

We kissed again and that was when I realized that this relationship was going to be a happy one.

We turned to leave and saw that Mabel was standing there.

"Oh! My! God!" she said. "Are you guys dating? How many kids are you going to have? Can I legally wed you two? Can I..."

"Mabel!" Wendy said, "It's not that big a deal!"

**WENDY'S POV:**

Let's be honest. It was a big deal. I didn't want Mabel freaking out though.

"Can you guys kiss again?" Mabel asked

"Mabel-" Dipper started to talk, but I elbowed him and whispered to him.

"Just go with it."

"Fine."

Dipper turned and kissed me. It took a moment for me to kiss back, though. Dipper's passion surprised me. It was almost like he wanted to make Mabel jealous. I kissed back with the same passion once I got over the shock. It was a long, loving kiss. When we finally pulled away, Mabel dropped her jaw in utter amazement.

"Oh! My! God!" She squeaked again. "You two are so lucky!"

**I know this chapter was short, but I still plan to have two more chapters. Less intense Dipper x Wendy. It's funny though. They started making out, and then they were like "I'm ready for the sex!" I guess it's just bad writing XD.**


End file.
